The present invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular a detent fitting for an automobile seat, which allows for the adjustment of the inclination of the backrest of the seat.
A fitting of this general type is known from EP 0 720 930 B1, and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,086. In the fitting disclosed in these documents, three locking elements are provided, near their teeth, with abutment faces protruding laterally to their direction of movement and hemmed in by steps in the adjacent guideways. The protruding abutment faces are of a greater hardness than the guideways which receive the protruding abutment faces, and thus in the case of high load in the direction of rotation of the fitting, for example in the event of a crash when torque is applied via the back rest to the fitting part to which it is joined, these abutment faces dig into the guideways, thus preventing the respective locking element from moving.